


Iron Man Lives Again

by NegativNein



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, Character Death Fix, F/M, Fix-It, Logic, Tony Stark Lives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-08 20:51:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18631021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NegativNein/pseuds/NegativNein
Summary: ****Spoilers for Avengers Endgame****This is the obvious fix to the big thing that happens in Endgame (title from the Black Sabbath song, obviously)





	Iron Man Lives Again

**Author's Note:**

> So, one year and a day ago my father died. Yesterday, on the anniversary of his death, my sister and I went to see Avengers Endgame... where Tony dies. Bad choice, right?
> 
> Happily, fanfic lets us fix some things... and helps us work through other things we can't fix. So this is my headcanon. Don't tell me it didn't happen!

It's over.  
  
The alien army is dissolved.  
  
The good guys are back.  
  
Thanos is dead.  
  
Tony is dead.  
  
A hero's death... on the battlefield... sacrificing his life so that others could live.  
  
14 million futures and the only workable option was to have yet another Stark grow up as an orphan.  


.  
.  
.  


Or was it?  
  
Pepper is sobbing, one arm around Tony's dead body, the other around the Spider kid.  
  
So it's Scott who speaks up - Scott who can't stand the idea of that little girl growing up without a father, Scott who has a daughter of his own - "Wait, we still have the gauntlet... can't someone do the magic finger snap one more time?"  
  
The whole battlefield stops and turns to stare at him.  
  
He shuffles his feet. But he throws back his shoulders, pinpoints the super powered blonde who took down a spaceship without breaking a sweat, and stares back: "I mean, he came back, he gave up his chance at a good family life for us... shouldn't we at least try?"  
  
He can see the others starting to move, to object, to say this is a good ending, a good death, and man should not mess with time and space and life and death more that he needs to... but the blonde is still staring back. She nods.  
  
She moves quickly then, a blur, no one can stop her. She gets to Tony, gets the gauntlet off his limp form almost without disturbing Pepper or the kid, puts the gauntlet on and snaps her fingers... smiling.  
  
Stark's eyes blink open. He sees Pepper: "Please tell me nobody but you kissed me!"  


.  
.  
.  


A hero's death is overrated anyway.


End file.
